Where fantasy and fun come to life
by AhappyDog
Summary: Just a normal summer for Brian, being forced to go to places that no one in their right mind would. It's his cousins birthday and she has decided to go to the not really popular Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But of course, life has a different plan for Brian instead of "go there, come back" Ok So it's my first story (as the summary may show) so don't expect much. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Dragged to Hell

Chapter one: Dragged to hell

**Alrighty first story! So since this is the first ever story I have written don't expect it to be at all good, but hey at least I tried. I can't wait to be absolutely destroyed before I even begin :D. Oh by the way some of the keys on this laptop that don't really respond well and I may leave out half a paragraph without even noticing so WOO. Alright, I'll stop rambling, lets do this! **

Summer, the season for holidays and fun. The season that many look forward to, but not for me that is. I am Brian Miller, and today is my cousins birthday. Now a birthday is usually something we look forward to but, much like summer, this year is not so kind to me. My cousin is four today and has took an interest towards a new pizzeria that opened last year that is apparently "a fun experience for all ages". I don't know much about the place apart from the hype it gained because it has animatronic characters that entertain kids for hours… Oh boy. Of course my lovely family (sarcasm) has forced me to go with my cousin to this hell hole but hey, how bad could it be?

So as soon as I enter the first thing I smell is urine, instantly draining every positive thought about the place I had. The place was a mess, pizza everywhere, vomit in every corner, questionable sticky substances on the walls and what looked like a graveyard of various insects under the tables. My cousin however lit up with excitement as soon as she saw the animatronic bear known as Freddy Fazfu-bear, but there was something off about the appearance of it like… Blood around the eye's or something…. Nah probably ketchup.

I follow my family to the table we booked until a dark stage in the corner catches my eye. I sneak away from the table for a closer look and find a sign sitting in front of the curtains. 'Out of order' it read, "Really? Already they managed to lose a whole damn stage." I thought. "Excuse me sir, this area is restricted" I look behind me to find who was rudely interrupting my thoughts, "Alright alright I'm moving, no need to assault me with out of date soda" I said as he was wielding a cup of… something , at me. The staff member just glared and walked away, so I return to my table. "Brian Brian! Mr. Freddy is going to sing happy birthday to me, Come on come on come oooonnnnn!" my cousin just kept repeating those word until I replied with a sigh and followed.

Holy hell, these animatronics sound like they have been severely beaten with a shovel and shoved in a washing machine. Their voices glitched constantly and their limbs kept slightly spazing a little, how are they considered safe? I couldn't watch any longer so I said I needed to go to the bathroom.

"Why do I always end up in these situations,,, Ok, I will pretend to be sick and hopefully get freed from this nightmare" I said to my own reflection in the mirror. But something didn't feel right, like I was about to pass out… "Uggghh maybe I don't need to… But before I could finish I, of course, blacked out.

**Well that was… I don't know, a thing… Well first chapter of a first attempt so it obviously will be terrible the beginning. Oh don't worry it will be a lot more eventful than this in later chapters but for now have this piece of garbage. I did control my habit of cursing after every word so there's an upside. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too cringworthy and for all you 7 readers… Thanks for reading, have a good day and maybe I will see in the next chapter! **


	2. Where am I

Chapter Two: Where am I?

**Hello again! It's me (no pun intended) again. So I was questioning myself when I posted this story like why did I make this or what is the point. But thanks to XxxSpringSwagxxXx's review I got the confidence boost I needed to make this. Thanks to you this story will continue! Yea, one person can make a difference like that. So anyway, lets get started! **

"Ugghhhh…. Oh god whe…. Wha..." I try to get up but the room feels like it's spinning like crazy. "Oh g…. HELLO!… HEELLOOOOO?!" The room is hazy and cold. "Ok then I'll just… oh god where am… ah fuck it." I force myself up in whatever room I'm in and accidentally headbutt the wall. "OW, god damn genius I am." Luckily for me the room began clearing up, but I was not where I expected. "Oh no… where… shit HELLO FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST?!". Nothing. I decide to at least find out where I am when I find a yellow Bonnie suit. "Oh, looks like that creepy eyebrowless bunny's rejected cousin." I take a closer look inside because why not. "Wow, you could fit a human in here, even has four fingers." I back away from the yellow rabbit and notice a light coming from a small hole in the wall. "Oh well hello there, looks like I found my exit." I back up and charge at the weak wall, first it did nothing, second it just shook a little and of course the last attempt it gives way, sending me flying into a nearby table. "Aahhh ffffff… of course, what else would happen."

I get up, holding my injured hip, but the whole building is dark. "Wait where did that light come from, WHY WAS I EVEN IN THERE? WHAT EVEN WAS THAT ROOM?!" I try and calm down

from my panic until I come to a realisation. "Where the hell is my phone?" Even though in a time like this it would seem like a lost phone would be the last of your problems but not for me. I look around for the lost device and surprisingly I find it on a table. I approach it and find a note next to it, it reads "If what I think is happening IS happening, pick this up and call the unknown contact.". I hesitate at first, but I pick it up anyway. I look at my contacts, just to see if it was serious and… There it was… Unknown… I dial it up and… Someone picks up

"HELLO HELLO OH CHRIST ARE YOU OK?". I jump at the sudden shouting and answer "Calm down, yea I'm fine but mind telling me what the actual fuck is happening". "NO TIME NOW YOU HAVE TO GET SOMEWHERE SAFE" he barks. "Do you know how to speak like a normal person, anyway why must I hide mystery man?" I say slightly jokingly. "BECASUE YO- OH SHIT!". Straight after the 'oh shit' I hear a sudden bang in the hallway. I go to investigate until I notice something something off about the stage, there's Freddy, Chica and… Wait where's Bonnie?

My phone suddenly starts making sounds. Oh yea, him. "Yea I'm still here what is-" Once again I'm rudely interrupted. "GOD DAMMIT KID HIDE SOMEWHERE AND I'LL EXPLAIN THIS TO YOU!" He just loves his shouting… I give up and take the man's advice, approaching the out of order stage. I get behind the curtains and hide. "All right, hidden, now tell me what's happening." "Wait, where are you hiding?" He asks. "Uhh the stage with the purple curtains." I reply. He is silent. I look at my phone, low battery, shit. "Well what now?" I ask myself. " A-a-a-a-arrrr-rrrr" That sound boomed from behind me and sends shivers down y spine. Oh no.

**There, this chapter was slightly longer, your welcome. Ok seriously now that chapter was harder than I thought it would be when I wrote it. It's not the best but the plot is only beginning… Expect more cliffhangers like this one but believe me, this is going to get a whole lot bigger ;). Once again thanks to ****XxxSpringSwagxxXx ****for giving me the boost I needed to make this happen. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	3. Close encounter

Chapter Three: Close encounters

**Hello all! It's me (no pun intended) and I have decided that will be my opening phrase. This fic has suddenly reached 100+ views out of nowhere so I would be crazy not to keep going. Thank you all for you support and good reviews again, I think I will defiantly go through with this to the end but for now… Enjoy! **

I sit still, not daring to move an inch. Maybe I was just hearing things? **THUMP**. Oh lordy. I slowly turn around to see what beast was behind me, but the darkness covers its appearance. That's what I thought until I saw two bright yellow eyes staring at me. "H-h-hi there b-buddy, I uhhh… didn't know anyone would be in here heheheh." What am I doing, talking to something that probably has the power to throw me across the room. Those soul piercing eyes look straight forward and whatever it was just stepped forward. "This is it, I am so dead, gonna die in this godforsaken place by who knows what..." It backs up, ready to charge. "GAHH GOODBYE WORLD!"

I prepare for the worst. But to my surprise that… thing just ran straight past me, leaving me sitting there like an idiot. "Ooook…that's my queue to get off the stage." I cautiously step off the stage, looking around too see if that thing was alone. I can see it banging on a door but thanks to the light emitting from the room it was trying to get in. It was some sort of bad ass looking fox pirate… thing. "Oh shit, I thought there were only three of the bastards, wait why is it wailing on that door? And why is that room lit up? Welp… might as well take a look." I approach the room and see… someone's in there? "Hey buddy how long ha-" These interruptions are ridiculous, this time that guy just slammed the door on my face. "GEE THANKS!" I shout angrily. "Holy shit, kid you made it?I thought foxy had ya there." said the guy in the office. "Uhhh… who?" I ask, since foxy was never shown to the public. "Nevermind, why did you hang up on me?" he asked. "Low battery at the worst time." I reply. "Let me see your phone." I put my phone to the window and he looks surprised."Hey, we have the same phone. Here, I have a spare battery." He opens the door and slides it across the floor and closes the door. "Well thanks for the battery but why not let me in?" I ask. "I'll get to that later..." He mutters.

"Thought is something you need to know. So, I am afraid to tell you that this building has closed down and for some reason I STILL have to guard it, so there is only one way out. Through the back room. Now that wouldn't be an issue if… well lets just say that has been blocked, but there is a trap door leading somewhere but I can't find it. Mostly because I don't want to leave the office, so you need to find it. Now on to the other issue, the animatronics. Now, apparently there is a glitch in their system that causes them to pretty much attack people at night. They won't punch you or whatever but they will stuff you in a suit." I butt in "What's so bad about that?". "Well the suits are filled with various animatronic parts, crossbeams and all that other stuff." He says calmly. "… WHAT?!". "Yea… but I have no idea why Foxy didn't attack you, I mean he seemed pretty pissed when he started wailing on the door but… Well I don't think the others will be so forgiving as well. Oh, speak of the devil, here comes one now. You may want to uhhh… y'no RUN". I stand there, not believing what he just said, taking it all in. Then down the east hall, a familiar sound. **THUMP** **THUMP THUMP. **

**Looks like thing are starting to get interesting… Well I had a lot of fun writing this and at the same time planning what unthinkable twist to go with. Oh but we are nowhere near them yet, we are just getting started. Once again thanks for all your support and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	4. It begins

Chapter Four: It begins

**Hello all! It's me (no pun intended)! Welcome back to my first story. Now the last chapter was not really that good so I have decided to move one to the next one now. I also made a slight mistake when naming the genre of this fic but it still makes sense so whatever. Anyway let's get to it. **

I panic, trying to find a hiding place in this incredibly narrow hall. It also seemed I wasn't the only one in trouble as the guard had a close call with Bonnie. He points at a shelf thing behind me, signifying me to move it. I do so and enter a small vent. I can hear footsteps getting closer, and closer, and FOOT! It was Chica, looked to be flanking the guard from the other side until I came along. I sit and wait, not making a sound. She looks around the hall and unfortunately at me. "Uhhh…. Hi?"

Lets just say she wasn't taking anything from anyone tonight. She grabs my arm and throws me to the wall. I try to fight back but she is too strong, until the office door opens. "HEY FREAK, I HEARD YOU LIKED PIZZA!" He throws a slice of pizza at Chica's head. I swear I heard a growl as she threw me down the hallway and attempted to get in the office before the door closed. "Ahhh fuck what kind of glitch causes you to have EMOTIONS?!" I struggle to get up and make a break for the dining area when my phone starts ringing. I quickly hide under a table and answer. "What…. Just…. Happened…" I ask out of breath. "I believe you got owned be Chica" the guard, also out of breath. "Well… What now?" I ask. "Well you have a phone which also means you have a flashlight, so that means the backroom will not be much of a problem, but then again there is…. Wait… You need to get out of there.". "Uh why?" I ask. "Bonnie". I hang up quickly to avoid any further sound and wait.

Bonnie's point of view:

That human has just won't let up. That's the longest I ever stayed and he still keeps his cool. Chica was so late arriving the human even taunted her to bring her closer. She doesn't look very happy either so I decided to talk to her. "Hey, what took you so long?" I ask slightly annoyed. "There's another one." She replied sternly. Two humans? Is it him? Did he return?

Brian's point of view:

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They were communicating, almost human-like. They didn't even glitch out. There must be something that guy isn't telling me about, or something he doesn't know about.

**Whoops I added P.O.V's. Yea trying out a little thing here to see if it fits the story so it may not last but hey, it is adding to the story. I know this chapter is quite short but I did two today so give me a break. Thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Betrayal

Chapter Five: Betrayal

**Hello all! It's me (no pun intended)! So not much to say this time apart from the dramatic increase of views. So good news for you, I'm not saying much. Anyway, lets get to it! **

Judging by what I was currently witnessing, I don't think a glitch caused this. Not only did they feel emotions, they showed them. Chica looked angry as hell and Bonnie just looked confused, wonder if it's the same for ol' Fazbear. I peek from under the table and look at the stage. Freddy did not move an inch or even looked in a different direction, he just stood there. It wasn't exactly clear if he was affected by whatever was going on or not but right now he is just acting normal, I hope.

I wait a bit for the others to leave and get up. I call the guard for info of what to do next. "Hello? Is that you kid?" he asks, unusually calm. "Yea, it's me. Look I know something isn't right with these guys but it defiantly isn't a glitch. I mean they fucking talk to each other I a normal manner and, uhhh hello, FEEL EMOTIONS." I whisper sternly. "What are you talking about? Has this place got to you already? Lets just say it's an… extremely unusual glitch." he says. "Riiiiight… Anyway, what now?" I ask. "Alright you need to get into the back room, don't worry it's safe. I swear.". I look at the pitch black room, this is going to be fun. "So, you want me to go into pretty much a death trap with no light source." I say. "Use your phone for light, it has a flash. Also you are looking for a trap door. Oh, hang on I got trouble. Look your on your own now, it shouldn't be too hard to find. Alright, good luck." He hangs up. I sigh and approach the dark room, checking my phone battery level (54%) and activating the flash. I enter, terrified of the unknown.

Freddy's point of view:

Judging by what I just saw, I think it's happening again. I call the others to the stage. "GUY'S, GET OVER HERE! WE NEED TO TALK!" I shout. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy enter. "What is it boss?" Bonnie asks. "I… I think it's happening again." They all look surprised, then angry. "It can't be… I thought the other guy was… Oh no." Chica says, concerned. Foxy just walks toward a table, stabs it with his hook and flips it over. Not saying a word. "Alright, here's the plan. Bonnie, you and Chica distract 'him' while Foxy and I try to reason with the other human." I whispered, so to not alert 'him'.

Brian's point of view:

This is hopeless. I heard who I think to be Freddy call the others, obviously since he seen me enter. Then I look at the table a bare endo is sitting on. "I wonder if...". I try to push it. It moved! I push it all the way off to reveal, the trap door. "Yes! Holy shit I found-". "STOP". I look to see Freddy and Foxy standing in front of me. "DON'T GO DOWN THERE!" Shouts Freddy. "LAD, YE DON'T KNOW WHAT YER GETTIN' YERSELF INTO! DON'T GO DOWN!" Shouts Foxy in a thick accent. "Oh yea, I'll just go with the homicidal robots to safety. Sorry guy's, one way!" I jump down the trap door without thinking. "NOOOOOOO!" They both shout. "SEE Y- OH SHIT" I interrupt myself, much like everyone has already done, and slam on top of a table. Wait, table?

I stopped thinking for a second when I realise I was impaled by a fork. "OH CHRIST ON A BIKE THAT HURTS!". I shakily get up to try and find out where I am, and maybe to find a medkit. I stand and look in horror. I'm in another pizzeria. A bigger, more kid friendly pizzeria. I call the guard."Hel-" Looks like I'm the one interrupting someone else. "WHAT THE HELL MAN! I'M IN A BIGGER FUCKING PIZZERIA!" I shout, still in pain from the fork. "Oh, I know..."He says in a sinister tone. "What do you mean you know?" I say, worried."I mean, congratulations to my 7th victim. Oh come on what would you expect? Do you really think that some random guy you met would help you in a situation like this? Especially if **he caused it**." He laugh manically while I sit there in shock. "You… You son of a bitch. YOU PLAYED ME!". I scream in outrage. He laughs and hangs up. So the animatronics weren't trying to kill me. They were trying to help me.

**Wow that was longer than expected. I had to make a decision, either to let this guy die a dramatic death or make him betray you. I found that I could change the story up if I picked the second option so it was the best choice. Oh, also the P.O.V things won't be frequent. In fact they may not be in a lot of chapters but their there. And if you were wondering, yes, the bigger pizzeria is the one from FnaF 2. Anyway, thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	6. More problems

Chapter Six: More problems

**Hello all! It's me (no pun intended)! Welcome back to my fi- oh I'll just cut to the chase. I may not be able to update this as much over the next couple of weeks but I'll try. So if I stop posting chapters for a few day's then it's because I'm going to be busy. Anyway, lets get to it. **

I drop my phone after figuring out what was really happening. That fucker betrayed me. I punch a wall out of anger and remember I am wounded. "Ok… Calm down. There must be something I can use to bandage this." I look around and at a table. The cloth looks think enough for a bandage. I painfully pull the fork out and wrap the ripped cloth around the wounded area. "Ok, that's that sorted, now what?".

I wonder around the surprisingly clean room until I stop at a stage. The animatronics are still here? They look… weirder and more colourful. Bonnie was skinnier, blue and had eye's the size of the sun. Freddy was fatter, had a blockier head and his hat even had a change with a red ring around it. Then there was Chica. She did _not _look kid friendly. She was way skinnier, thighs nearly bigger than me and looked to be more feminine. I hear my phone going off, a message this time. I pick it up off the ground. From unknown, who else. It was a voice mail so I sat down and played it.

"Hello old friend! I thought I should let you know why I sent you down there. You may have noticed different animatroic models, well before I tell you about them I should probably tell you… ever heard of The bite of '87? Well that happened here so have fun with that info. So the animatronics there are called toy's because the company was _so _creative and in about 10 minutes they will activate, so you may want to take action in any way. Now I know the others were trying to help you and trust me, these would too, but I have… well lets just say they won't be so friendly. Now on to the more important issue for you. You may still be wondering why you blacked out and ended up here in the first place. That was not a one time thing… Every time it reaches 6AM you will pass out. I had a little help to have this happen. So not only do you have to survive these guy's, you need to find a safe place to pass out before it's too late. Oh by the way, it's 4AM. Happy surviving and I will be seeing you real soon. HAVE FUN!".

Well shit. Looks like I'm defiantly going to die. Might as well look around before my painful death. I wonder around until I come across the game room. "This place is way better tha- WHAT IS THAT?!" I shout looking at some sort of, what I think to be animatronic, child holding a balloon and a sign that says 'balloons'. I back away from the weird child and see a door. "Hang on. I haven't seen a Foxy clone anywhere." I read the sign on the door. 'Kid's cove'. "Oh, looks like I'm about to I guess". I walk in, expecting to find the most piratey thing in the universe but…. Nothing? The place was nearly empty apart from one table and fake gift boxes. That is until something catches my eye. "Uhh… is that… A foot?". There was a fucking animatronic foot hanging from the ceiling, I approach it. "What the…Nail polish? Is it even..." For no reason whatsoever I poke it. It's raises up to the ceiling and loud metal clanging is heard above me. "Uh oh, looks like I found an early bird."

Freddy's point of view:

I can't believe we couldn't stop him… Why does he always win? I sit on the stage, alone, thinking about how I could have stopped it. Then I hear 'him' walking in. I stand up, ready to strike. He pulls out a hand crank and wave it to me. "Ah ah aah, stay right where you are, you're forgetting I'm in power now." He grins at me ad I resist the urge to attack. "Why do you do it? After all these years you still find a kick out of it. Why?" I ask repeatedly. He laugh and points to the stage. Bonnie and Chica step on and look at me sorrowfully. "You won't get away with this." I say, stepping onto the stage. "Oh shut up you oversized teddy bear." He says throwing a party hat in my face.

**1 hour later**

Brian's point of view:

I sit still. I can hear the others moving around outside kid's cove. Whatever was up there has either spared me or somehow not noticed me yet. Then in the distance I can hear a chime, I look at my phone to check the time. 5:59….6:00. All the noise outside stopped. I did it. I survived a night. Then I start to feel dizzy. "Oh yea… I forgot… about that." I try to resist it but I collapse on the ground. Everything goes black.

**? (Still Brian's P.O.V) **

I get up, did the blackout effects wear off? Everything too bright to make out. I think I am still I the at bigger place. I can hear a crowd of children laughing, but I have lost control of my movements. I can see what looks like a man dumping a massive bag into a box in the prize corner while nobody is looking and going into the back room. For some reason is glowing bright purple. Then, everything goes white.

**Normal world (Once again, STILL Brian) **

I get up quickly, checking if everything is real. "What the fuck just happened? That didn't happen the first time.". I am still in kid's cove and it's still extremely dark. I check my phone for the time. 11:50. "Wow, I was out for long. Alright, now I am really confused. "Need help with something? So do I." an unknown voice speaks loudly above me. "GAH! HELLO, WHO'S THERE?!" I shout. I suddenly hear a loud metal clang behind me. Here we go again.

**These chapters just keep getting longer and longer. This was not an easy one as well. Oh yea and the ? scenario, lets just call them visions for now. Anyway, not much to say that hasn't already been said so… Thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter! **


	7. Unexpected Help

Chapter Seven: Unexpected Help

**Hello all! It's me (no pun intended)! Once again I don't have much to say. In fact, I don't know what to say. So screw it, let skip this. **

I take a deep breath and prepare myself for anything. "Are you just going to stand there or what?" says whoever was behind me. I remain still. "Hellooo?" says the voice, sounding slightly feminine. I slowly turn around to face it. "Uh… hi?" What was currently in front of me was indescribable. It had a face of a fox but…was pretty much nothing else but knots (not in that way ya pervert). "What ahh… what exactly is going on with…your figure?" I ask. "Kids… lets leave it at that." I can see, what I guess to be a she, was not comfortable with that topic. "So uh…Toy Foxy I presume." I say, masking my fear. "Used to be, everyone refers to me as Mangle." She says. "Uh ok Mangle…why exactly are you active early and how painful will death be?" I ask. Apparently what I said just offended her, "Who said I was going to kill you..." she looks slightly annoyed. "The dick in the building above know as a guard." I reply. "Oh, him. Y'no he's not really a guard right?" I look at her with an unimpressed expression, I think she got the message. "Well, you need help right?" She asks. "Obviously yes" I reply. "Well, so do I. But this kinda helps both of us so… Wait here." She somehow uses her 'limbs' to climb up to the dark ceiling. I stand there, waiting patiently. I check my phone for the time until the distant chime plays. Guess it's 12 then. "YOU MAY WANT TO MOVE!" Mangle shout from above. I step to the side when a crowbar falls from the ceiling. What was even up there? She makes her way back down and... I guess sits? "And what exactly is this supposed to do?"

"Well the others have been pretty much enslaved, but there is a way of bringing them back. You see, each one has a hidden panel in there backs so I have come up with a plan. I will distract them while you pry the covers of their panels off with the crowbar and find a way to reprogram them. Sound simple?" She asks. "Nope. First of all, what is even up I the ceiling and why was a crowbar part of it. Second, I have no idea how to program anything never mind animatronics that are pretty much sentient. Third, why should I trust you and finally WHY DO YOU HAVE A CROWBAR?" She just facepalms and replies "One, none of your business. Two, figure it out, can't be that hard. Three, if you don't you'll die anyway and four a guy tried to bust in here once. Any more questions?" I shake my head, deciding not to ask about that guy trying to bust in. "Right then, lets get going."

1AM

We go for Toy Bonnie first since he was so conveniently alone at the time one of the party rooms. I hide behind the doorway while Mangle (insert term for movement here) in. She climbs up and starts playing loud static. Toy Bonnie just stares with a creepy emotionless face. I sneak up and Mangle lunges at him, pinning him down on the table. I jam the crowbar into his back and pry the cover off. Ok… now what? I look for some sort of switch or something, but find nothing. "Uh… Oh! I have an idea!" I smack the panel, causing it to spark a little, and he shuts down. "… Did I do it? Is that supposed to happen?" I ask concerned. "Hell if I know. If he is dead you will be too by the way." She says. "Comforting..." I say sarcastically. He sits still for a moment and then jumps to life… I think. I walk up to him and lean towards his face. "Bonniiiie? Wakey wakey sleepy head. You alright?" I ask jokingly. "Get away from me and please don't ever do that again." He says, not moving at.

2AM

Toy Chica next. She was standing in the hallway aimlessly. Once again, Mangle pounces, I pry off the cover and hit the panel, Toy Chica begins to try to kill me for the rest of the hour while Mangle is I pursuit repeating the words 'He's with me!'

3AM

Toy Freddy, all alone on the stage, easy prey. Once again, Mangle pounces, I pry, he breaks free. Normal nor- uh oh. Even though he had the emotionless face, I can see he was absolutely pissed. "Well… this is awkward. I'm just gonna… go in this direction." I sprint down the halls while he follows. "fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck" He is catching up despite his size. I stop in the office and wait for him to stop. "Oh no you got me, what ever will I do?" I say sarcastically. "Right… this is insane but..." I step back and jump onto the desk, jumping off of that and over Freddy. Holy shit that worked? I act quickly, prying the cover off and accidentally dropping the crowbar. "Ah piss, this is going to hurt" He was about to turn around until I regrettably punch the panel as hard as possible. "AAHHH FUUUGGGGHHH." At least it worked by the looks of thing as Freddy gave me a death stare.

4AM: After explaining the situation

"… and that's pretty much it." All except Mangle look at me with shocked expressions. "What about balloon boy over there?" points out. "Oh yea, hang about." I get up and approach the creepy bastard. He looks at me and laughs. " .HAHA-" I shut him up by kicking him into the weird merry-go-round thing. "Done, anyone else?" I ask. "Well, there was the Puppet/Marionette but 'he' kinda… burned him." Mangle answered. Everyone in the room just looked to the floor silently. "B-but other than that… yea I think that's all." Mangle finally says. "OOWWWW" A whiney voice is heard, Balloon boy. "What'd you do that for? I wasn't even reprogrammed." He whines. "Oh go inhale a dong (lol references). He walks out of the room, angry. The others just snicker. "I'm guessing he's hated here." I say. "Yep" everyone replied.

5AM: Freddy's point of view:

We stand at the stage, waiting for nothing. "How do you think he's doing?" I ask to make conversation. Nobody replies. My vision is glitchy for some reason, and I have the sudden urge to go somewhere. "Hey!" I can hear from… pretty much everywhere. I walk into another room and find… me? "Follow me." He says and walks away. "Wait, who are you. Hey come back here!" I follow the mysterious figure until I see a boarded up wall in front of me, and a glitchy wall. The figure walks through the wall somehow. "Hey! Hey where'd you go? How did..." I push into the wall, trying to get through. "What is this sorcery? Oh screw it." I walk away from the wall and suddenly all I hear is a crazy garbling noise. I turn around to see 'him' running at me from the wall. "Hey hey HEY WHAT ARE YO- AAAAAAAHHHHHH- [CONNECTION LOST]

Brian's point of view:

Nearly six, damn. "Listen guys I'd love to say and chat but I'm afraid it's nearly six." All (except Mangle obviously) look confused. "Uh… what's wrong with that? T. Bonnie asks. I hear the distant chime again. "This is why." I pass out in front of them and probably scared them. Whoops.

Vision:

Everything's white again. Must be another vision or something. It's the same place, but this time the weird purple man goes into the back room comes out dressed like one of the characters. I can't tell which one it was though, it was like looking at the sun, but I could see a hint of purple so it must be him. He approaches a group of kids, I don't like where this was going. But before I could find out what exactly what he was doing, everything went white.

**HAHAHA I DELETED THE ANNOUNCEMENT! (If you don't know what I'm on about, just ignore it) **


	8. Unusual encounter

Chapter Eight: Random Confusing encounter

**Hello. I'm going to skip my usual intro for this chapter. First I want to say thank you all for the support. Second, don't worry about this fic, I'm going to try to finish it to the end and probably work on others in future. Finally, the reason I got concerned is because I worry too much. Keeping it short and simple, enjoy the chapter and once again, Thank you. **

I wake up from the blackout on the floor, these guys are really helpful… I find no one around me apart from BB standing aimlessly in the game area as usual. "These vision things are already getting annoying." I say to myself. On the thought of the visions I remember that purple person putting something in the box at the prize corner, and instantly get curious. I walk up to BB to ask him about it. "Hey, do you by any chance know what was in that box over there?" I ask him. "Well… That creepy puppet guy used to stay in there but nobody ever looked in… why?" He asks curiously. "I… I don't know it just…I think there is something in there." I say as I mindlessly walk towards it. "Wait! I wanna look too!" Whines BB. I ignore him, carefully approaching the box. "Hang on! DON'T OPEN THAT WITHOUT ME DAMN IT!" BB screams as he tries to tackle me. I calmly step to the left and watch him fly into the box head first. I laugh at first but out of nowhere… music? It sounded like pop goes the weasel and I had no idea where it was coming from. BB however back up from the box slowly so I assumed it was coming from it. "Um… What's happening and should I be scared?" I ask. "I don't know and probably...". The music starts speeding up ever so slightly, we prepare for the worst.

Bonnie's Point of view:

Freddy left the stage a long time ago and never came back, Chica is telling me everything's fine and he will be back soon but I don't think she believes that herself. I try to forget about it, until my visions starts glitching up. "I'll be back, need to find out what's going on with my eyes now." I say to Chica. She nods and I head off to the backstage. Along the way I could make out a voice, It sounded a lot like Freddy. "Hello? Freddy is that you? I was just fixing my vision so don't go accusing me of following you." I call out. I could make out someone saying 'Follow me' or something. I just ignore it since it was probably 'him' toying with me and decided to take a walk around. Although something doesn't feel right, like I'm being watched. I was about to go back to the stage until I see something moving near I room don't really remember being there. I wander into the room to see… Parts of Freddy scattered around the room. "Oh no… F-Freddy? Oh please no." I kneel down, clutching the head of Freddy. "NO! NONONONONO WHY?!" I drop the head and stare at the ground. I can hear a noise coming from behind me. I don't care any more though… We failed a long time ago. We had this coming.

Brian's Point of view:

The box burst open revealing… Nothing. "I waited, imagining the horrors that could be hidden in this box, for absolutely nothing…" I say, disappointed. "I blame you for the amount of disappointment I'm feeling right now. " BB says, walking away. "Maybe there is something inside but it just didn't jump out?" I lean over the box to peek in, only to be met face-to-face with a bare endoskeleton. "Oh… Hello there f-friend. Didn't mean to wake you heheheheh, oh Christ." It blankly stare at me. "Do you maybe want to put some fucking cloths on before meeting the others?" It continued to blankly stare, then suddenly stand. I look over to see BB standing in utter shock. It gets out of the box and walks to the main hall. "H- HEY! GET BACK HERE!" I shout. It stops, looks at the part/services room and walks towards it. "What are you even doing?" I ask in an attempt for answers. It walks in and looks around. It then goes over to the corner and stops moving completely. It looks straight at me, then up, growls angrily and collapses. "… What was even… Why did… Who would…Huh?" I stare at it with, completely confused, expecting some more movement. Nothing. I guess I should report this to the others.

I find them all in one party room talking. "Hey guys, you won't believe what just happened because neither do I." After telling them what happened I expect at least somebody to say something but no, they were as confused as I am right now. "You know what it was probably nothing, just a normal boring animatroic walking aimlessly then growling at the ceiling. Probably just an older model. What were you all even doing in here anyway?" I ask, trying to change the topic. "We were planning a way to pretty much end this. You know, freedom, death of that guy all that stuff." Says . "Ah… so got anything to share about it?" I ask, obviously interested. "Well we have nothing at the moment, he has some sort of help and we don't know what. I mean this 'help' is causing your reoccurring blackouts and him being practically untouchable. We need to find out what or who is this help in order to do anything." explains. "So your saying he some sort of supernatural help causing him to be in power? Fanfuckingtastic." I say sarcastically. "We should probably take a look around, just in case." Everyone nods and splits up.

Chica's Point of view:

Bonnie and Freddy are now gone, leaving me on my own on the stage. I try to keep my cool but fail and decide to search for them. "A lot more water dripping in than usual..." I say to myself quietly so I don't scream from frustration and stress. I come across room with a familiar face staring back at me. It was Bonnie's disembodied head, with Freddy's also staring in the background. I walk in the room, thinking this to be some sort of sick joke. I enter to see their limbs everywhere… just a joke right? I hear somebody running behind me. It was him… Now I'm certain it's not a joke. I try to fight back but it's like he's moving at the speed of light. I tried is all I can say.

Brian's Point of view:

I was beginning to lose hope in ever finding a clue of whatever this 'help' was and so were the others. But out of nowhere, the lights begin flickering and an arrow pointing to the office appeared for a second the disappeared. I think nothing of it, this place really does mess with your head.

**Well there we go. Getting ideas for this chapter was WAY harder than it should have been, sorry for the delay. I am back to normal so hurray! Anyway, thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Let's do this

Chapter Nine: Let's do this...

**Hello all! It's me (no pun intended)! So just a word of warning, this fic is approaching the ending faster than anticipated and is probably only a few chapters away. But don't worry, I'm not going to finish this and just never do anything again. So if you like this, be sure to stick around because it won't be alone for long… **

Still searching… It has been going on for a while now and no one has had any luck, and all I'm getting is random annoying tricks by my eyes, even they are betraying me! I sit down to rest after looking about for what seemed like days, then my eyes start to burn up. Something isn't right here, this can't just be simple trickery. Have I finally lost my mind?

Suddenly images appear in my head, scaring the hell out of me. The word 'OFFICE' keeps entering my mind, and I could swear I heard someone shout it. I give in to the violent hallucinations and head to the office where the night watch guard usually would sit. I stay there for a while and look around a bit. After about 15 minutes of sitting there doing nothing I give up and go to leave. I get to the opening and suddenly stop without control, I try to move but get nowhere. I see something sitting at the end of the hallway, I try to call out to it but I can't. It disappears and something reapers in what would be my path, if only I could move. I can't make it out but it looks like it's moving… at me. It appears to be yellow and is starting to speed up. I am forced to watch this flying yellow object speed towards me. Wait, it looks familiar. Is that… Freddy? The gold-yellow head of the original Freddy is clear now and is even faster now. I am suddenly able to move, but end up too late.

Foxy's Point of view:

The place is unusually quite tonight. I could here the others passing by my cove each night but there was nothing this time. I peek out of the cove and look at the stage. Nobody? Something isn't right here… I step out of the cove and look around, hook raised in case the situation is worse than I think. I see what looks like Freddy around a corner, but I know this is an imposter. "OI! YE THINK I BE STUPID?! GET BACK HERE AN' LET ME GUT YE!" I shout at the imposter, then sprinting at him. I enter the room to see he was already leaving it, even at a slow walking speed. I try not to think about it further and continue chasing it, shouting profanity's along the way. I run into the last room thinking I have him cornered. I find the others in bits all over the room. He did this. I snap out of my thought and look around for the imposter. "OH YE SCARED OF OL' FOXY ARE YE?! SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" I shout. "Ok." I hear someone say. I look behi- [ERROR. CONNECTION LOST]

Vision?:

I get up quickly hyperventilating from the sudden jumpscare. I can see the purple man in the suit and five kids in front of him. They look scared as he removes the head of the unknown character, and then they start to cry. Now I really don't like where this is going. He laughs manically, and for some reason it sounds familiar. The next part was just vile. He walked up to each one slowly and forces them to eat poison laced cupcakes. I watched as he was about to hide the body's in the part/services room. He placed them near suits and… stuffs them into them. I won't go into detail but it wasn't a very nice sight. He stuffs four of them into suits of the original animatroics and leaves one. He doesn't even bother to stuff the last one, he just threw them into a corner. He walked by me and I got a clear shot of his face. It was him. The guard that betrayed me. It was him all along. Before the vision ended I could hear a childish voice saying "Will the bad man go away?" "Excuse me?" I ask, not exactly clear about what was currently happening. "Will the man wearing purple stop telling me to do bad things? Will he stop hurting people?" The voice asks. I think I found the supernatural helper, or slave. "If you can help me and my friends instead of him, we will stop him. Ok?" I try to reason with the voice, it replies "He has my brother. He said he will hurt him if I be bad." Brother? There was someone else here? "Don't worry, we will come up with something. So, deal?"

End of vision:

I wake up in the office. That vision was early, but it seems for a good reason. I look behind me, the words 'Tank u" was burned into the wall. I leave the office and head to the stage and call for everyone to come back. Everyone returns and we sit down. "Believe I just gotten rid of the guards help and got us help instead. Don't ask how, I have no idea to explain it without sounding crazy. With everything we have discovered, we can attack him. So a plan is needed and if all goes well, we're all free." Everyone has an excited look on their face. We begin planning, but since I have no idea how our new helper works, they will have to plan out their part themselves.

Two hours later: 4AM

After hours of planning and debating, we are finally ready to make our move. I receive a call on my phone which looked like it barely survived this whole thing. I answer. "Hello there, it's been a while..." I say in smug tone. "What… did you do?" He says angrily. "Sorry, the person you are trying to talk to doesn't give a shit. Please call back never." I say as I drop my phone and stamp on it. I know I seemed I could not do without it, but the sight of a phone fills me with rage because of him. I look at the others, they look back. I stand up proudly and shout "Let's do this."

**So it may be obvious that I lied. This will go on for 'a few chapters'. Yes it seems that chapter 10 is conveniently going to be the last. I thought it would go on longer but you know what… This has went perfectly in fact maybe even better than originally planned. So now you can wait for what might be the end to my first (and not last) fic. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have, because I'm only getting started. Thanks for reading and I will see you in the next, and possibly final, chapter! **


	10. The Finale

The Final Chapter: Not responsible for damage to property or person

**Hello all! It's me (no pun intended)! So here we are, the finale. Came a lot quicker than expected but hopefully it will be good. So are we ready? Let's go! **

It looks like we're really doing this. The plan was originally to get back up the trap door but that was never going to work. We looked for any other secret exit, nada. We only had one way to get through, make an exit. We found gasoline in the back and the kitchen was still in good condition, so why not? Of course this threw stealth out the window but hey. We start up the gas in the kitchen and run out, igniting the gasoline trail along the way. We sit there and hope it goes right, because controlling and explosion is harder than you think…

Meanwhile…

Those animatonic pillocks are out of the way, now to finish the job… Ok where was that trap door again? **BOOM! **Shit.

The explosion was bigger than expected, but it did the job. If only it blew out the wall, could just leave calmly. But I guess missing the death of that prick would haunt me forever. We put up a ladder from the back and enter the newly made hole. "Alright guys, remember. You distract him and I'll shut off the generator." They all nod and spit up, that is until a clapping sound is heard behind me. "Well well well, you have really come far haven't you?" He says with a shit-eating grin. "What exactly do you wish to achieve by taunting all of us?" I ask. "Oh, taunting is not all I can do..." He pull out some sort of tablet. It has mugshots of each animatronic, their name and their A.I level. He turns them all from 20 to 0, but they were still very much active. "Let's finish this early before you embarrass yourself further." T. Freddy said walking towards him while the rest follow. The killer smiles and punches the tablet, changing the A.I levels to nothing, no number. They freeze, glitch out and collapse. He looks at me, dead in the eye, and destroys the tablet. "There, now we're alone. How about a game of catch? Give you a 10 second head start." He says, as sinister as possible.

I waste no time, bolting off into whatever room closest. "ONE, TWO, TEN" he shout, giving chase. I run without thinking, vaulting over tables and looking for some kind of weapon. "Come onnn… Come on. Where are you helper?" I say under my breath. Where were they? "HOW ABOUT WE MAKE THIS MORE INTERESTING? HIDE AND SEEK WITH A TWIST..." he shouts. Instantly after finishing his sentence a gun shot echoes throughout the building. He has a damn gun. He is nowhere too be seen, I take this chance and scavenge the building. There was nothing in sight, the whole place was cleared. I could hear him getting closer. I get up and make another runner, he walks around the corner and shoots. The first couple of shots miss by a hair, but the last one clipped my leg. I fall flat on my face and back up into a wall, clutching my leg. He walks up and throws the gun away, pulling out a knife. "Since you caused me so much trouble, your death will be much slower." He says, aiming the knife at my face. I spit at him knowing he won, I dodged death many times before, but not this time… I prepare for the inevitable. At least I tried…

I close my eyes, waiting for him to attack. "Say goodby- HOLY FUCK!" I open my eyes to see him looking at me in horror, like he just seen a ghost. "What do… You can't be… AH FUCK YOU!" He drops the knife and runs. I sit there confused, until the words 'FOLLOW' flash before my eyes. Looks like that help came after all. I shakily get up, still in pain. I limp to some sort of room that I don't recognise at first, until I see the yellow Bonnie suit slumped in the corner with the killer standing beside it. I walk in and he steps back, pointing at me and trying to say something through the hyperventilating. I pretty much chase him around the small room and oddly enough doesn't go for the exit. He glances at the suit, then at me. He runs to it and puts it on. He stands and laughs.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW HUH? YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE JUST MADE A RETURN" He shouts, still panicking. The words 'WAIT' flash and I follow the order. "OH YOU NOT MOVING HUH? YOU S-" A small clicking sound is heard and the suit violently closes on him. Blood flies everywhere while he gags and kneels down having fits. This would usually disgust me, but the fact he finally got what he deserved made it satisfying. He sits while still having violent fits. After a while the fits stop and he is completely still. It's done. He's dead.

I hop to the office, knowing the exit is there. This place is done for, no more animatronics and not enough money. I don't know how long I have been here but I know that home isn't going to be a place I can return to, pretty sure I was getting kicked out soon anyway… I stop and go back to the animatronic parts scattered around the floor. I set up a sort of memorial, putting their heads in line in an open area underneath a hole in the roof so light could shine in. It was the least I could do for the help. I walk out, not knowing what the streets have in store for me. One thing is for sure though, I'd rather do that hole thing again.

The street was completely abandoned. Not much of a surprise. Life is about to be a hole lot harder. Who knows, maybe some insane guy might rebuild that place. Maybe all is not done. But for me, everythings done...

**There we are, the ending to my first fic. I'm not good with endings but I hope this was good for you. I am going to take a break before writing anything else, I need it. Oh and an update may be posted to this if anything happens. Oh yea, did I mention I'm not done writing, because that's something I'm confident about. But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did and I will see you…. Somewhere**


	11. In with the New

In with the new.

**;) **

I wake up to the sound of footsteps outside whatever room I am in, my head is pounding and my hands are tied. The footsteps slowly fade away, leaving me trapped in this incredibly small space. To my surprise, the door suddenly creaks open, but no one was on the other side.

I walk out and somehow accidentally freed my hands. Where am I? What's happening? Who am I?

I look at the door that held me in that room to see if it had any sort of clue for me to figure this out.

'Storage Closet'

I wonder about the dark building to get some sort of help, it looks abandoned. There was a horrible smell coming from somewhere and heads of some mascots were lined up on the floor. What the hell is all this?

I notice a red trail on the floor, might as well follow. The more I followed it the worse the stench got. I eventually came to an even darker room, but something was not right…

I feel something poke my leg and nearly snap my neck turning to it, a yellow foot drenched in what I assume to be blood. I can see the eye's of whatever it belonged to staring right at me, no thanks.

I jog out as fast as I can, I don't want to stick around here any longer. I walk into an office of some sort, a door was wide open, revealing the outside world. The outside was nothing but an abandoned looking town. I walk out and search for some sort of help, ignoring the building I just walked out of. I need answers, and I need them now.

**Heheheh… See you in the sequel :). **

**NEWS ON OTHER FIC 'IN THE ZONE' **

**Yea, it's been discontinued. If you have questions why, feel free to ask. I will answer anything about it. **


	12. Update

**I know it's been a long time, but I've decided to make an update.**

**It's obviously been a while and I don't exactly know how to word any of this, but to be honest that's nothing new. **

**Let me release emotions real quick. Whenever I started writing on this site, it was when I was in a sorta dark place in my life. The feeling I got when people genuinely enjoyed the fics I spewed out that barely made sense, it was something wonderful. Even if the words weren't much, it felt amazing knowing that what I was doing was entertaining and interesting to people. Usually the stuff I would do nowadays that didn't involve writing would be a three minute meme. It would be funny for a bit, then forgotten about swiftly. That feeling isn't as good. So now, long story short, everything in my life has looped back to this moment. Writing more silly stories for the internet. Now I didn't intend to write all this just for some sympathy, I want to inform everyone how things with me work.**

**All I want to do is project these crazy ideas into stories for you guys to enjoy. Now since it's been a while, my skills have improved. So I have a proposition for you all.**

**If I decide to start the whole fanfiction stuff again, I might rewrite the other fics I have already written. I have looked back at them and quite frankly I know they could be better. Sure they are acceptable, but they aren't exactly what I had hoped for them to be. Of course I also want to try other stories at some point but remastering the old ones seem like a fun thing to do.**

**Anyway, that's my update. If I do start again please note that updates WILL NOT be frequent as I am usually a very busy person.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
